


what sharp teeth you have!

by millenniumboy



Series: a night to dismember [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: “Oh baby,” Chenle purrs, as the shadows make the lights in Jaemin’s apartment flicker before going out completely. Jaemin falters, for a second hesitant to place his feet into the darkness before he forges forward, stepping into his pitch black room. “You may be doing the chasing, but you’re still the prey.”
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: a night to dismember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	what sharp teeth you have!

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE: MONSTERFUCKING

“You know, when I said I want to die, this is not what I meant,” Jaemin observes. He stares at the cracked brick of the wall in the alleyway he’s standing. It’s old, and grimy, holes all over the walls from mice and insects burrowing their way in. It’s a wonder the building is even upright after all that abuse to its structural foundations. 

He can _hear_ Chenle rolling his eyes. “You humans are so dramatic,” he hums. The shadows spill out over the grimy floor and wrap around Jaemin and Jaemin can feel numerous sharp teeth teasing at his neck. 

“Telling me to meet you in a shady back corner alleyway that looks like it could be a prop right out a slasher movie and you don’t want me to be dramatic?”

The shadows twist around his waist and tug him slowly into the wall. Jaemin wishes he could see Chenle but even the lamp right outside the alleyway doesn’t cast enough light for Chenle’s whole form to be revealed. Not out in the open like this. “This is where I could materialise best,” Chenle rumbles. The shadows slink up Jaemin’s shirt. It feels like a faint breeze but the rest of the world is still enough that Jaemin shivers at it. He lets his head fall against the wall. “It stinks of dark energy.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin eyes a rusty stain on the bottom of the wall opposite him and wonders how long it’s been here. He hates Chenle for dragging him to a nasty murder alley. “I can imagine.”

A tongue drags up Jaemin’s neck and traces over the shell of his year. “I’m getting impatient,” Chenle says, nipping at Jaemin’s ear. The shadows press into his body, insistent.

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m waiting for _you_ ,” he points out irritably. He’s been half hard for ages, in anticipation of this, and it’s not like Chenle sticking his tongue in his ear is helping that situation any. “You’re the one that has to do the weird latching thing. It’s not like I want to be caught here with a hard on in my pants talking to myself.” 

Chenle chuckles, even as the shadows start wrapping tighter around Jaemin’s body. What little light that has spilled onto the alleyway is stifled, fading as Chenle’s energy takes over, his form expanding over Jaemin and the small alley. Jaemin feel briefly suffocated and he gasps, sucking in a mouthful of stale air as Chenle’s shadows obscure his vision. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin gasps, letting his body go slack. 

Chenle honest to god purrs. “Then close your eyes and think of home, Jaemin.”

Jaemin looks at the grimy bricks then closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he’s standing in his apartment, Chenle standing in front of him, licking his lips. 

“Ahh,” he sighs, rolling his head. Several awful pops resonate down his back and Jaemin grimaces. “That’s better. I do like the void.” He doesn’t look as inhuman as before. Not that Jaemin had been able to see him much. There’s something about Chenle in his original form that makes Jaemin’s eyes skitter away, his instinct kicking in and refusing to view him in his whole terrifying shape. Now, he looks something like a human, but just odd enough that if you looked at him, you would definitely want to back away as quickly as you could. Shadows wrap around him like a cloak, and his eyes are pitch black.

Jaemin doesn’t back away though. He’s never been famous for good choices, sue him. Chenle looks at him and the smile that creeps over his face is nothing short of unholy. “You’ve looked better.” 

Jaemin sighs. “You really know how to make a moment, don’t you?” He asks, stepping forward to grab Chenle. Chenle backs away, still grinning, his numerous sharp teeth poking out of over his bottom lip. Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him as Chenle still steps back, down the dim hallway to Jaemin’s bedroom. “You gonna make the human chase you?” 

“Oh baby,” Chenle purrs, as the shadows make the lights in Jaemin’s apartment flicker before going out completely. Jaemin falters, for a second hesitant to place his feet into the darkness before he forges forward, stepping into his pitch black room. “You may be doing the chasing, but you’re still the prey.”

Chenle’s hand closes around his neck and Jaemin’s startled noise is swallowed up when Chenle slams his mouth into Jaemin’s, pressing him against the wall. The thing is, Jaemin doesn’t like being taken control of most of the time. But fuck if he’s going to argue with a full blood — full shadowed? — demon right now. Especially when he’s looking to get his insides rearranged. 

Chenle’s tongue licks inside his mouth, all proprietary and tasting of smoke, and Jaemin gasps, ripping his mouth away, panting for air. “Humans need to breathe,” he reminds Chenle, eyes darting uselessly around in the dark. 

A laugh comes from somewhere around his left ear and Jaemin flinches. “Boring,” Chenle states before dragging his teeth down Jaemin’s neck, painful enough that Jaemin lets out a pained noise. It does nothing to flag the erection pressing painfully against his jeans. 

“Chenle —” he starts but before he can continue Chenle shushes him. 

“Just shut up,” he says and then Jaemin’s being hauled up, shadows wrapping tightly around his body making him feel like he’s levitating in thin air before he lands on the bed. “Shut up and let me fuck you.”

“Let me see,” Jaemin snarks back, disgustingly breathless. “Staring into nothing isn’t that fun for me.”

“But it’s funny for me,” Chenle snickers. “You look ridiculous.” But the shadows retreat a little and Jaemin’s lap flickers on. Jaemin blinks, trying to adjust to the sudden change. Chenle’s hovering over him, teeth bared in a broad grin. His shadows are spilling across the bed and when Jaemin glances at them, he sees they’re starting to take form, slowly but surely. 

“And you don’t?” Jaemin asks, irritably, sitting up to yank off his shirt. There’s a gleam in Chenle’s eyes as he takes in Jaemin’s body. 

“You humans have too few appendages,” Chenle dismisses, raking his fingers down Jaemin’s chest making him shudder. “How do you have fun?”

“Summon demons from the netherworld to fuck,” Jaemin says and Chenle’s grin tastes like a firework in gin, sparking and burning, and setting Jaemin alight from the inside out. 

The shadows slowly turn hotter as they coat Jaemin’s body, ridding him of his clothes before Chenle sits up and melts his clothes away. 

“You should wear those more often,” Jaemin gasps, writhing as one of the shadows — looking more like tentacles now, as Chenle gets more into the mood — slides up his inner thigh teasingly. “The waistcoat was hot.”

Chenle sighs. “You’re so easy,” he says. “How do you want it?” 

Jaemin looks at him, trying to catch his breath. “I would preferably like to black out,” he says before pausing and tracing his tongue over his teeth in thought. “But if you can’t deliver then —”

He’s cut off harshly when a shadow wraps around the base of his dick, squeezing just tightly that it hurts. “Shut your mouth,” Chenle advises and despite the fear coursing through him, Jaemin laughs. What fun was life anyway, if you didn’t almost die fucking a demon?

He’s flipped around harshly, the tentacles practically lifting him up and tossing him back down on his hands and knees. And that’s how Jaemin knows Chenle’s losing his control. The lamp starts flickering again and several tentacles wrap around him, pinning his hands to the bed, forcing his thighs apart. 

A slick _something_ prods at his hole and Jaemin shudders in anticipation of what’s about to come. There’s a breathless moment of silence, of waiting and just before Jaemin’s about to break and beg, it pushes in. 

It’s not enough to break Jaemin, not nearly but Jaemin also knows not to underestimate Chenle. He knows the havoc those tentacles the wreak, remembers on particularly memorable occasion, hanging in midair with Chenle lounging on the bed below him, suspended only by tentacles and shadows, and sobbing, the sound muffled by the several tentacles stuffed in his mouth, as he came again and and again and again until it seemed like he would lose his mind. 

Another one joins the first and then another and Jaemin’s choking around nothing as the air is forced from his lungs as _another_ shoves its way in. It feels so fucking good. He feels stuffed full and already he’s swimming onto another plane, the venom from the tentacles leaking into him, making him dizzy, making him useless.

“Fuck,” he gasps, his arms already trembling. “Chenle.”

“Oh, come on,” Chenle says coolly. “You can last longer than this.”

Another tentacle, this one thinner, slithers up Jaemin’s thigh and wraps around his cock, teasing at the weeping head and Jaemin shudders. “You’re not playing fair.”

“ _You’re_ out of practice,” Chenle says and slaps the curve of his thigh harshly. Jaemin collapses, his arms giving out. The shadows on his hands wrap tightly around his wrists, unforgiving handcuffs that aren’t tying him to anything. 

“Just move,” Jaemin spits. “Come on, just fuck me.”

Chenle’s fingernails drag over his back harshly and Jaemin bites back a whimper. Chenle doesn’t hold back when he’s fucking Jaemin and it _shows_. “You don’t want my cock?” He asks teasingly. The tentacles contract and then harshly expand, shoving into Jaemin. His cock spits out more precome and Jaemin feels like he’s on the verge of losing his mind. 

“Anything,” Jaemin groans, rolling his hips back in obvious desperation. Chenle laughs, delighted and his hands dig into Jaemin’s waist, bruising him while he holds him still effortlessly. “Chenle, just fucking do _anything_.”

Abruptly, the tentacles pull out and the noise that rips out of Jaemin is nothing short of wretched. Then he’s being forced down on his shoulders, an unyielding force pressing on his back until Jaemin is arched up, as high as he can. He twists his head, trying to see what’s happening but a tendril wraps around his jaw and forces him back around. 

“No spoilers,” Chenle teases as Jaemin feels the blunt edge of his cock nudging at his rim. When Chenle pushes in, Jaemin’s mouth falls open in a silent yell. He can feel it in the back of his throat. When he tries to arch up, tries to back up into Chenle’s cock, the tentacles just hold him down, unyielding and hard. Chenle’s cock fills him up in all the best ways. 

Then he starts to move and Jaemin loses his mind.

It feels fucking euphoric.

Chenle slams into him, rough and fast, at an almost inhuman pace. It’s like a tide slamming into him, one wave after another, again and again without a single pause in between, overwhelming Jaemin entirely. 

Then, barely in between one breath and the next, the tentacles and shadows wrap tightly around him and yank him up until he’s upright on his knees. Jaemin pitches forward, but he has no way to go because Chenle has him pinned against him. 

“Fuck,” Jaemin spits, chest heaving. 

Chenle’s laugh resounds in his ear, and then there’s a shadow forcing his mouth open and Jaemin’s willingly lets it force its way into his mouth, curling over his tongue and muffling his sounds entirely. 

“You’re so loud,” Chenle hums, slamming back in, harshly. Jaemin’s eyes roll back in his head and his head drops onto Chenle’s shoulder. “So desperate.” His teeth catch on Jaemin’s skin, tugging roughly and Jaemin moans, muffled. 

His cock is aching now, and he’s praying for a release he knows Chenle won’t let him have. Because he asked for a black out and Chenle likes to deliver. 

The shadows constrict around their bodies, pulling them tighter together and more tentacles sweep up Jaemin’s body, fitting in alongside Chenle’s cock, pulling roughly at his cock and nipples and making him scream. 

Chenle’s hand comes up to his throat and Jaemin just manages to suck in one, last desperate breath before Chenle closes his hand around his windpipe and shoves his cock in. At the same time the tentacles inside Jaemin, in both ends, all over him, expand, suctioning hard and viciously and Jaemin explodes. 

He comes in midair, knees pulling away from the sheets as the shadows lift him, practically spearing him on Chenle’s cock, come spitting all over his chest and down the bed and coughing around the mass of shadows in his mouth. Chenle doesn’t waste a moment, doesn’t even spare him the space to breathe. He just wraps his hand around Jaemin’s cock and strokes roughly, pushing Jaemin past the point of pain, until Jaemin starts sobbing and squirming, trying futilely to pull away, before he comes again, unable to escape the overwhelming _everything_ of Chenle. 

The world blacks out behind his eyelids and all Jaemin can think before he sinks into the darkness is: _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
